greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeff Doucette
Jeff Doucette played Warren Sterman in season one and fifteen of Grey's Anatomy. Career Filmography *''Driven'' (2018) *''Happy Little Bluebirds (short)'' (2017) *''In Vino'' (2017) *''The Son of Bigfoot'' (2017) *''All the Way'' (2016) *''The Wild Life'' (2016) *''A Kind of Magic'' (2015) *''Earthfall'' (2015) *''Continuing Fred'' (2013) *''Somebody Marry Me'' (2013) *''Diamond on Vinyl'' (2013) *''A Helping Hand (short)'' (2012) *''Orange Blossom (short)'' (2011) *''Happy Place (short)'' (2011) *''Hisss'' (2010) *''Parasomnia'' (2008) *''Karla'' (2006) *''Little Athens'' (2005) *''The Gentle Barn (short)'' (2005) *''Buttleman'' (2003) *''The Mangler 2'' (2002) *''Bedazzled'' (2000) *''Babylon 5: The River of Souls'' (1998) *''The Dentist 2'' (1998) *''Doctor Dolittle'' (1998) *''The Rage'' (1997) *''Access Denied'' (1996) *''Across the Moon'' (1995) *''Someone She Knows'' (1994) *''Zero Tolerance'' (1994) *''Yogi the Easter Bear'' (1994) *''Midnight Runaround'' (1994) *''Lies of the Heart: The Story of Laurie Kellogg'' (1994) *''Mom and Dad Save the World'' (1992) *''Syngenor'' (1990) *''Cranium Command (short)'' (1989) *''Martians Go Home'' (1989) *''Terror on Highway 91'' (1989) *''Two Idiots in Hollywood'' (1988) *'Tis the Season to Be Smurfy (1987) *''The Best of Times'' (1986) *''Splash'' (1984) *''Love Letters'' (1983) *''The Kid with the 200 I.Q.'' (1983) *''Brave New World'' (1980) *''Fairy Tales'' (1978) *''The Comedy Company'' (1978) Television *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2005-2019) *''You're the Worst'' (2018) *''Dealbreakers'' (2018) *''I'm Dying Up Here'' (2017) *''Colony'' (2017) *''Girl Meets World'' (2016) *''How to Get Away with Murder'' (2015) *''Documentary Now!'' (2015) *''Dog with a Blog'' (2012-2015) *''True Detective'' (2015) *''Why? With Hannibal Buress'' (2015) *''Grace and Frankie'' (2015) *''Mike & Molly'' (2015) *''Anger Management'' (2014) *''Kickin' It'' (2014) *''Glee'' (2014) *''Lab Rats'' (2014) *''Masters of Sex'' (2013) *''Film Pigs'' (2013) *''Franklin & Bash'' (2013) *''Shameless'' (2013) *''Scandal'' (2013) *''Up to Speed'' (2012) *''Weeds'' (2012) *''Good Luck Charlie'' (2012) *''Fred: The Show'' (2012) *''Zeke and Luther'' (2011) *''Mike & Molly'' (2010) *''Sons of Tucson'' (2010) *''Better Off Ted'' (2010) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2004-2010) *''Dollhouse'' (2009) *''Castle'' (2009) *''Random! Cartoons'' (2008) *''Entourage'' (2007) *''Criminal Minds'' (2007) *''Ben 10'' (2006) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2006) *''Invasion'' (2005) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (2005) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' (2004-2005) *''Cold Case'' (2005) *''Carnivàle'' (2005) *''JAG'' (1999-2005) *''Days of Our Lives'' (2003) *''The Zeta Project'' (2002) *''That '80s Show'' (2002) *''The Tick'' (2001) *''God, the Devil and Bob'' (2000-2001) *''Family Law'' (2001) *''Kate Brasher'' (2001) *''That '70s Show'' (1999-2001) *''Yes, Dear'' (2000) *''The District'' (2000) *''Shasta McNasty'' (2000) *''3rd Rock from the Sun'' (1998) *''Caroline in the City'' (1998) *''Sleepwalkers'' (1998) *''Family Matters'' (1998) *''The Drew Carey Show'' (1997) *''Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction'' (1997) *''Weird Science'' (1994-1997) *''Townies'' (1996) *''Crossroads Café'' (1996) *''Unhappily Ever After'' (1995-1996) *''Murphy Brown'' (1996) *''The Home Court'' (1996) *''Courthouse'' (1995) *''The 5 Mrs. Buchanans'' (1995) *''Party of Five'' (1995) *''Women of the House'' (1995) *''Capitol Critters'' (1995) *''ER'' (1994) *''The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.'' (1994) *''Dream On'' (1994) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (1994) *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' (1992) *''Delta'' (1992) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1992) *''Davis Rules'' (1992) *''Empty Nest'' (1991-1992) *''Coach'' (1990-1991) *''Bobby's World'' (1991) *''Darkwing Duck'' (1991) *''Morton & Hayes'' (1991) *''The New Adam-12'' (1991) *''Harry and the Hendersons'' (1991) *''Timeless Tales from Hallmark'' (1991) *''They Came from Outer Space'' (1990) *''ALF'' (1990) *''Alien Nation'' (1989-1990) *''It's Garry Shandling's Show.'' (1989) *''Hägar the Horrible (short)'' (1989) *''Night Court'' (1989) *''Punky Brewster'' (1988) *''Newhart'' (1984-1988) *''The Slap Maxwell Story'' (1987) *''Sledge Hammer!'' (1987) *''Hunter'' (1986) *''Hill Street Rules'' (1986) *''E/R'' (1984-1985) *''Cagney & Lacey'' (1985) *''Highway to Heaven'' (1984) *''The A-Team'' (1984) *''After MASH'' (1984) *''Domestic Life'' (1984) *''Falcon Crest'' (1984) *''The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' (1983) *''One Day at a Time'' (1981) *''Bosom Buddies'' (1981) *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (1979) *''Eight Is Enough'' (1977) External Links * * Category:Actors